galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
NSA
NSA Controversial intelligence gathering agency of the former United States (Pre Astro Earth). Decried as oppressive and without controls it had been used by the last President-Dictator of the United Stars. During the riots of 2025, it was used to spy on dissidents and opponents of the all powerful DemRep party and its supreme leader Michelle Obama. Official elections were outlawed and new presidents were chosen by a panel of ACLU Community experts and the New Communist Movement of the US. The NSA was declared to be the guarantor of domestic peace and given unprecedented powers. With the help of the NSA and the new government department PETA all gun owners had to turn in their weapons or face incarceration. Guns and weapons were only allowed for the government approved Sharia Law enforcers. The first revolution following the riots was crushed but weakened the already bankrupt and corrupt US government. The assassination of Michelle's Grandson in 2086 by a Secret Service agent turned the tide domestically and a new president was elected and sworn in. Gordon Paul became president and abolished the NSA and most of the other Intelligence agencies, but it was too late. The Dollar finally collapsed and took the Pound and the third incarnation of the Euro along, and China was left sitting on a mountain of worthless paper and electronic zeros. China, in order to prevent a revolution of its own, went to war and the Third World war started. The NSA was recreated by the United Earth Government in 2130 as TSA (Terra Security Agency) and tasked to find ways to intercept other civilizations' communication capabilities. The TSA was disbanded after the creation of the United Stars of the Galaxy. Cherubim and NAVINT started a new similar project and organization under the Project name Providence. Historical NSA The National Security Agency (NSA) is the central producer and manager of signals intelligence for the United States. Estimated to be the largest of the U.S. intelligence organizations in terms of personnel and budget, the NSA operates under the jurisdiction of the Department of Defense and reports to the Director of National Intelligence. The NSA is primarily tasked with global monitoring, collection, decoding, translation and analysis of information and data for foreign intelligence and counterintelligence purposes. The agency is authorized to accomplish its mission through clandestine means, among which is bugging electronic systems and allegedly engaging in sabotage through subversive software. The NSA is also responsible for the protection of U.S. government communications and information systems. Unlike the CIA and DIA, both of which specialize primarily in foreign human espionage, the NSA does not have a human intelligence division, although it is often portrayed so in popular culture. Instead, the NSA is entrusted with coordination and deconfliction of SIGINT components of otherwise non-SIGINT government organizations, which are prevented by law from engaging in such activities without the approval of the NSA via the Defense Secretary. As part of these streamlining responsibilities, the agency has a co-located organization called the Central Security Service, which was created to facilitate cooperation between NSA and other U.S. military cryptanalysis components. Category:Organizations